Una verdad oculta
by Irethy
Summary: Las cosas no son siempre como parece, Clow no solo tuvo a sus guardianes, hubo otra persona muy importante en su vida. En la época actual, Sakura está teniendo extrañas visiones a raíz de su cumpleaños, tendrá que averiguar que significan.
1. Default Chapter

UNA VERDAD OCULTA

1- EL PASADO

El hombre miró con tristeza a la pequeña niña de dos añitos que llevaba de la mano, y volvió a mirar a la reciente lápida. Había sucedido todo tan deprisa, ni siquiera él, que era el hechicero más poderoso de todos lo existentes hasta la época, había sido capaz de hacer nada por evitar la muerte de su joven esposa... su querida Anna, su amiga de infancia, su primer y único amor, la madre de su hija... la única persona dentro de los círculos místicos que nunca había desconfiado de él, que nunca le había envidiado... y ahora ya no estaba... aquella enfermedad se la había llevado en menos dos semanas... ¿cómo criaría ahora a su hija solo? Él siempre había sido un irresponsable.

- ¿Mamá?- Dijo la pequeña y su padre le sonrió con tristeza a la vez que se ponía a su altura.

- Mamá ya no está. Se ha ido a un lugar muy bonito en el cielo.

- ¿Volver?

- No, ella ya no volverá... nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos.- La niña hizo un pequeño inicio de lágrimas y su padre añadió.- Escúchame bien, Sakura. Debes ser una niña fuerte y no llorar, porque mamá se pondrá muy triste si te ve. Aunque ella ya no esté, siempre cuidará de nosotros desde el cielo. ¿Lo entiendes mi niña? ¿Vas a llorar más?

- No, papi, no más lloro.

- Bien, así me gusta... que seas valiente.

- Clow...- Dijo una tercera voz femenina.- lo siento mucho. Ana era una persona maravillosa, era mi mejor amiga... y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias Nabiki, lo tendré en cuenta.

Clow Reed cogió a su hija en brazos y miró por última vez la tumba de su esposa, y luego se alejó. Debía ser fuerte... debía evitar llorar delante de Sakura, sino ¿Cómo podía pedirle a ella que fuese fuerte?

Llegaron a la casa... ahora parecía tan vacía sin Anna... además Sakura se sentiría sola... y pensó en comenzar con su legado... un legado para su niña que evitaría que se sintiese sola.

************************************************************************************

Una niñita de cuatro años entró corriendo a la lujosa habitación donde su padre trabajaba afanosamente. La niña tenía el pelo de un castaño claro y largo y su piel pálida enmarcaba unos preciosos ojos verdes. Verdes... como le gustaba a su madre ese color.

- Papá, ¿ya?- Dijo la pequeña.

- Casi, todavía falta un poco.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Un par de horas... porque ahora pienso tomar un descanso y jugar contigo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y luego crearás a mi amiguita?

- Sí.

- ¡Bien!... ¡Tendré una amiga!

- Pero Sakura... tienes más amiguitas.

- No. Me tienen miedo. Incluso Megumi, la hija de tía Nabiki me tiene miedo.

- ¿Miedo?- Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña.

- Sí. Papá... ¿Cómo llamarás a mi amiguita?

- Ella será Viento, porque eso es lo que representará.

El hombre salió al jardín y jugó con la niña durante horas. Después regresó a la habitación con la niña y ante la asombradísima mirada de esta creó una carta, para luego mostrársela a ella.

- ¿Eso es mi amiguita?

- Sí, mira aquí descansa Viento pero siempre que la llamemos saldrá.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro hija, adelante.

- ¿Viento?- Dijo la niña con timidez.

Una gran fuente de energía surgió de la carta y una mujer de expresión amable apareció ante ellos.

- ¿me has llamado?- Le preguntó con dulzura a la niña.

- ¡Oh!- La niñita sonrió ilusionada y volvió a preguntar.- Viento... ¿Serás mi amiguita?

- ¡Claro que sí! Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sakura.- Dijo la niña.- Él es mi papi.- Añadió señalando a su padre.

- Amo Clow.- Respondió la carta respetuosa.

- Viento... ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Volvió a preguntar la niñita.

La carta solo sonrió y le dio la mano mientras salían al jardín. Clow lo miró todo con una sonrisa. Ahora todo sería más fácil. Había tardado dos años en crear a Viento, pero ahora... crearía a las demás.

- Bien... la siguiente será Agua.

************************************************************************************

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!- Dijeron unas cuantas voces a la vez.

- ¡Papá, Viento, Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Bosque, Espejo!- Dijo la niña al ver todo aquello.- Gracias.

- Hoy cumples cinco años, Sakura.- Dijo Espejo.

- Sí, ya eres una niña grande.- Añadió Fuego.

- Y por eso...- Continuó Agua.

- ¡Te hemos preparado todo esto!- Terminó Viento.

- ¡Felicidades Sakura!- Dijo su padre.

- Esto... yo... no sé que decir.

- Sólo pásatelo muy bien.- Dijo Tierra.

- Sí, disfruta de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.- Concluyó Bosque.

La niña sonrió y empezó la fiesta al poco tiempo apareció una especie de hada con una varita y un ENORME pastel en las manos, y la acompañaba una mujer de expresión alegre que llevaba un gran ramo de flores.

- ¡Toma! Son tus favoritas.- Dijo la mujer.

- Gracias, Flor. Son muy bonitas. Dulce, ese pastel se ve delicioso.

La fiesta continuó y cuando ya iba a terminar, Clow se acercó a su hija y sonrió con dulzura.

- Sakura, ¿no te parece que en esta fiesta... falta algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Tu regalo.

- ¿Otro?

- ¿Cómo otro?

- Esta fiesta es todo un regalo... pero ¿Cual es el otro, papi?

- Toma.

- ¿Una carta? Rápida.

De la carta salió un curioso gatito con una bonita gema roja en la frente que la miró con curiosidad y cariño, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la niña y maullar de contenta.

- ¡Es un gatito!

- Pensé que te gustaría tener una mascota.

- Gracias, papá.- Le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

************************************************************************************

- ¡Rápida! Rápida. Espera.... no puedes entrar...- Como el gatito la miró interrogante ella continuó.- Papá dice que tiene que hacer algo muy importante... y que ya me avisaría cuando...

- ¿Cuándo terminase?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Luz! ¡Me has asustado!- Dijo la niña con enfado.

- Perdónanos, Sakura.- Dijo otra mujer morena que estaba al lado de Luz.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Oscuridad... ¿Sabes que hace papá?

- El amo dice que ya no creará más de nosotras... que con cincuenta y dos somos bastantes y dice que es hora de cerrar el círculo.

- ¿Cerrar el círculo?- Dijo la niña con una gran interrogante.

- Creará a los guardianes protectores, que nos custodiarán y os protegerán. Eso quiere decir cerrar el círculo.- Contestó Luz.

Entonces la niña giró al notar una gran energía desatada y dos nuevas presencias poderosas. La puerta se abrió y salió Clow sonriendo e hizo entrar a la pequeña habitación.

Allí vio a dos seres alados... a un enorme león dorado con alas y un precioso ángel de pelo blanco y ojos azules que parecían de hielo.

- Mira bien, Sakura, estos son Kerberos y Yue, los guardianes de las cartas.

- ¿También serán mis amigos?- Dijo la niña dubitativa... notaba perfectamente que esos seres eran diferentes a sus queridas cartas.

- Espero que sí.

Mientras esa conversación era llevada a cabo ambas criaturas miraban a la niña de siete años, con aquella carta en forma de gatito en brazos y que preguntaba si ellos serían sus amigos.

- Amo... ¿Quien... quien es esta niña?- Se atrevió a preguntar Yue con gran curiosidad.

- Esta niña... - Dijo Clow con una sonrisa.- ... es mi hija, Sakura.

Ambos guardianes se miraron asombrados e hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Ama.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Yo no quiero ser vuestra ama.- Dijo la niña con una gran y sincera sonrisa.- Quiero que seáis mis amigos. ¿Lo seréis? ¿Lo seréis como lo son las cartas?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo el león mientras se acercaba a la niña con una sonrisa

- Me encantaría, Sakura.- Dijo Yue festivamente.

************************************************************************************

Clow estaba mirando a su hija como corría por todo el jardín jugando con Rápida y Kerberos... a su lado estaba Yue que veía la escena con una gran sonrisa...

- Mírala bien, Yue. ¡Tan pequeña y tan llena de vida!

- y tan guapa...- Dijo Yue.- Sé bien que en pueblo ya ha robado más de un corazón a pesar de que tan solo tiene ocho años.

- Sí... pero también le tienen miedo. Ella es tan poderosa... sus aptitudes y su potencial son increíbles...

- Se nota que es su hija.

- ¿La aprecias... Yue?

- Es la niña más encantadora de todas... es imposible no quererla. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Clow?

- Porque tú, Yue, representas a la luna... y por lógica deberías ser frío e impersonal, como el elemento celestial que representas...

- Pues me alegra no ser así.

- Escúchame bien, Yue.... cuando yo ya no esté... quiero que la cuides bien.

- ¡AMO!

- Yue... soy un ser mortal y un día tendré que morir... pero moriré feliz de saber que mi hija estará en buenas manos... ella se convertirá en vuestra ama.

- Creo que nadie podría desempeñar mejor ese papel.

- Yo también lo creo, Yue... Yo también.

************************************************************************************

- ¡AMO!- Gritó Kerberos mientras corría con su cara llena de preocupación.

- ¿Que ocurre Kerberos?

- ¡AMO! ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! 

- ¿¡Que pasa con Sakura!?- Preguntó aterrorizado.

En ese momento Yue apareció con la pequeña niña de diez años recién cumplidos en brazos. Estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Que le ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras la llevaba corriendo a su habitación.

- no lo sé, Clow.- Dijo Yue igual de preocupado.- Estaba jugando con nosotros y de repente... se desmayó.

Clow la dejó en su cama y la miró con preocupación. Tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre... le costaba respirar y notaba como oda su energía mágica se iba desvaneciendo.

Entonces notó una energía conocida a su espalda... una energía que no había notado en ocho años... la energía de Anna. Se giró y vio al espíritu de la que fue su esposa con expresión triste.

- ¿Anna?- Entonces se asustó.- Anna... ¿no habrás venido a por...?

La mirada del espectro le contestó.

- ¡No! ¡No por favor Anna! ¡No te la lleves! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ella es todo lo que me queda de ti!

- Lo siento Clow...-Dijo su esposa.- Yo no lo he decidido... si por mí fuera nunca la vendría a buscar... ¡Nunca!

Lo siguiente que vio fue el espíritu de la niña al lado de s madre.

- ¿Mamá?- Dijo la niña- ... ¡Mamá has vuelto!

- No mi niña... no he vuelto.

- Papá, ¿Por qué...? Por qué estoy aquí y en la cama?

- ¿Recuerdas... lo que te expliqué de aquel lugar en el cielo?

- Sí.

- Bien... tú te irás ahora allí.- Dijo llorando.

************************************************************************************

__

- "Sakura, mi niña... ya han pasado dos meses y siento tu ausencia... todos la sentimos. Tanto Yue como Kerberos, al que llamabas cariñosamente Kero, como las cartas... notan tu ausencia. Tuve que borrarles tu recuerdo para que no sufrieran... y ahora las cartas no permanecen libre, sino que están en un libro que he creado para guardarlas 'The Clow'. ¿Sabes? Yue es el único que ha cambiado... no te recuerda... pero siente muy intensamente tu ausencia... Ya no es alegre... se ha vuelto frío, indiferente e impersonal... y si le pregunto siempre me responde que le falta algo. Un día dejarás de faltarle... porque un día... aunque pasen mil años... todos nos reencontraremos. ¡Es una promesa!"

****

Notas autora: Hola a todos!! Vale, sí, sí. Sé que en este primer capítulo, sé que me he pasado de dramática... y que lo he hecho un tanto triste... pero bueno es necesario para poder continuar con el fic. En este quiero darle al amo Clow un carácter un tanto diferente... a ver ¿por qué siempre tiene que aparecer como un solterón? Bueno... pues en este como veis se enamora e incluso tiene una hija... ¿Qué porqué me cargo a la mujer nada más comenzar el fic? Bueno... de esa forma ya se le da un cierto aire triste al fic desde un principio... y quería que Clow se comportara de forma responsable, cosa que no haría si tiene una esposa que cuidase de la niña... ¿Y por qué he matado a la pequeña Sakura?... Bueno... primero de todo porque en la serie Clow vivía solo con sus dos guardianes... así que no iba a sacar de la nada a la niña... y en segundo... bueno la segunda razón la tendréis que descubrir en el segundo capítulo... Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia... Enviádmelo a Khari18@hotmail.com. 

Un besito muy grande a todos.

Khari


	2. 2

2 - ¿Que ocurre?

- ¡SA - KU - RA!- Gritó Kero cuando sonó el despertador.- ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!

- ¿Ehhh?

- ¡Llegarás tarde al instituto!

- ¡Ostras! ¡Me dormí!

- Me voy a desayunar.- Le dijo Kero mientras salía de la habitación de la chica.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mientras el guardián de las cartas Sakura estaba tomándose un GIGANTESCO flan, Sakura entró en la cocina mientras gritaba un buenos días.

- Buenos días, hija. Felicidades.

- Sí, monstruo felicidades. Ya eres un monstruo adulto.

- ¡TOUYA!

- Es verdad, Sakurita, hoy cumples 16 años.- Le dijo Kero levantando la cabeza del flan.

- ¡¡Sí!!

- HAY QUE VER COMO GRITA EL MONSTRUO.

- Mira... hoy estoy de buen humor y ni tan siquiera **tú** vas a estropeármelo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Ya me voy.

- Que tengas un buen día, hija.

Sakura se marchó corriendo a la instituto y nada más llegar entró muy contenta saludando a Tomoyo.

- ¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!

- Buenos días, Sakura. ¡Felicidades! ¡Toma!

- Gracias... ¿Un sobre? ¡Una carta de Shaorán!

- Me ha llegado esta mañana.

Tanto Sakura como Shaorán habían acordado que cuando este último respondiese las cartas a Sakura que las enviase a casa de Tomoyo para ahorrarse... problemitas con Touya.

- Y toma. Esto es mi regalo.

- ¡Oh!! Tomoyo es un broche precioso.

- Como aquel que te compraste tuviste que regalárselo a Rika, por la carta espada... pensé que te gustaría mucho este. Además...(^^) es tu símbolo.

Y era verdad porque el broche era una estrella dorada con un sol y una luna pequeñitas a cada lado. Sakura lo miró ilusionada, al mirarlo, no supo por qué pero le recordó a Shaorán y se sonrojó.

- Grac... gracias Tomoyo.

- De nada...- Le dijo riéndose a más no poder al ver que su amiga se ruborizaba e imaginando el porqué, ya que lo hizo con toda la intención.

- ¡SAKURA!- Dijeron cuatro voces a la vez.- ¡FELICIDADES!

- Chicos... gracias.

- Hoy cumples 16 años, Sakura... y por eso...- Dijo Naoko muy ilusionada.-... ¡TE VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

- ¿Sabéis de donde proceden las fiestas de cumpleaños?- Dijo Yamazaki- Hace muchos años la gente no celebraba su cumpleaños, pero un chico que se llamaba Izcurso se sentía muy triste y decidió que para animarse se iba a inventar una fiesta y como coincidía con el día que hacía dieciséis años de su nacimiento pensó... ¡Auch!- Yamazaki fue interrumpido en su mentira por Chiharu que le dio un buen collejón.

- ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero tus mentiras!?

- ¿Era mentira?- Preguntó Sakura.

Todos comenzaron a reír y entonces a Sakura se le nubló la vista...

**Flasback**

**__**

El hombre miró con tristeza a la pequeña niña de dos añitos que llevaba de la mano y volvió a mirar a la reciente lápida.

- ¿Mamá?- Dijo la pequeña y su padre le sonrió con tristeza a la vez que se ponía a su altura.

- Mamá ya no está. Se ha ido a un lugar muy bonito en el cielo.

- ¿Volver?

- No, ella ya no volverá... nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos.- La niña hizo un pequeño inicio de lágrimas y su padre añadió.- Escúchame bien. Debes ser una niña fuete y no llorar, porque mamá se pondrá muy triste si te ve. Aunque ella ya no esté, siempre cuidará de nosotros desde el cielo. ¿Lo entiendes mi niña? ¿Vas a llorar más?

- No, papi, no más lloro.

- Bien, así me gusta... que seas valiente.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad.

- de pronto te has puesto pálida y has empezado a decir "Está muerta, está muerta. Nos hemos quedado solos, está muerta"- Dijo Rika.

- ¿En serio?- ^^U- Lo siento... creo que me distraje un poco.

- Sakura...- Murmuró Tomoyo con preocupación.

El día pasó tranquilo aunque Sakura no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquello que había visto cuando esa mañana tuvo aquella visión.

Aquel hombre era Clow, estaba segura, pero parecía tan triste... como si hubiese perdido a alguien amado... de hecho aquel lugar era un cementerio... y esta estaba justo en frente de una lápida reciente... ¿Que nombre ponía en la lápida?... no podía recordarlo... pero estaba segura de haberlo visto... era un nombre de mujer... tal vez la madre de la niña que Clow llevaba de la mano... ¿Por qué aquella niña se le hacía tan conocida?... ¿Por qué? ... la tumba... ¡Anna! Ese era el nombre que ponía en la lápida... Anna, pero era incapaz de recordar el apellido... ¿Quien era esa Anna? ¿Quién era..?

- Sakura, Sakura.- Le dijo Tomoyo preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, Tomoyo. No te preocupes... estoy perfectamente... solo un poco distraída.

- ¿Estás segura, Sakura?- Le preguntó Naoko

- Sí, perfectamente.

- ¡Pues entonces... vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños!- Repuso Chiharu festivamente.

- Sí, vamos.

La tarde continuó sin ningún percance... y esas extrañas visiones no volvieron a molestar a Sakura, aunque cuando regresó se lo explicó a Kero... pero no supo que quería decir...

Los días fueron pasando, uno tras otro y nada parecía que aquella extraña visión se fuese a volver a repetir. Cuando había pasado ya más de un mes desde que tuvo la visión, ya se había olvidado casi por completo cuando...

- Tomoyo, ¿No crees que la obra será preciosa?

- Sí... y tú estarás hermosísima, ya lo verás... serás la más bonita Cenicienta que haya habido.

- Bueno... desde luego seré mucho mejor Cenicienta de lo que lo fue Touya. Ji, ji... todavía me entra la risa nada más pensarlo... Ja, ja, ja.

*** Flasback***

**__**

- Hija, ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo Clow a la niña.

- Megumi... sinf, sinf... me ha llamado bruja.

- Tú no eres una bruja.- Dijo tomando a la niña de cinco añitos.- ¡Tengo una idea que seguro te alegrará!

- ¿Cual?

- Las cartas y yo vamos a hacer una obra de teatro para ti.

- ¡Sí! ¡La Cenicienta! ¡La Cenicienta!

- Muy bien... La Cenicienta.

**_Las cartas se reúnen alrededor de su amo para proceder al sorteo y cuando Espejo coge su papelito pone "Príncipe", luego le tocó a Clow y en el suyo ponía "Cenicienta"_**

- ¿Cómo? Espejo cámbiame el papel.- Dijo Clow

- Pero... yo...

- Venga, cámbiamelo.

- Eso no se vale, papá.- Dijo la niña. Debes hacer de Cenicienta.

***Fin Flashback***

- ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA, POR FAVOR, HABLAME! ¡SAKURA!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

- Sakura, ¿has vuelto a tener una visión?

- Bueno... yo...

- Es la segunda que tienes

- Tomoyo... la niña es igualita mí... solo se diferenciaba en que tenía el pelo largo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No... nada... nada. No te preocupes.

No había dado ni dos pasos que otra vez unas imágenes vivieron a su mente...

*** Flashback***

**__**

- ¡Rápida, Kero... atrapadme!- Dijo la niña mientras corría.

- Sakura, ¡Te pillé!- Dijo Yue.

- No se vale... ¡Tú decías que no ibas a jugar!

- Te engañé... (*^^*) como siempre.- Dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa mientras también él se ponía a correr.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¿¡Cómo me has podido engañar!? ¡Ven!

- ¡Tendrás que atraparme!

- ya están otra vez esos dos...- Dijo Kero con una enorme gota.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¡Sakura!

- Oh... perdona Tomoyo. Pero no te preocupes no es nada.

Los días siguieron pasando ya cada vez Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Touya y el Sr. Kinomoto se preocupaban más... Las últimas veces las imágenes habían venido con tanta fuerza que Sakura había casi perdido el conocimiento.

- Esto ya es demasiado, Sakura.- Le dijo Yue mientras la ayudaba a que se sostuviese en pie después de una visión.

- Yue tiene razón. Creo que deberías pedir ayuda.

- ¿Pedir ayuda?- Preguntó el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Sí, tiene dos opciones...- Dijo Yue.

- O ir con el mosoco y que su familia le ayude... o ir con Eriol a que sea él quien le ayude.- dijo Kero.

- Bien...- Dijo Sakura con un suspiro.- Creo que tendré que ir a Hong Kong.

Notas Autora: Hola a todos!! Bueno... ya se va viendo mejor de que va la historia no?? A que no os esperabais que Yue fuese tan "alegre" cuando vivía la pequeña hija de Clow?? Sé que cuesta de imaginar... pero creedme el esfuerzo vale la pena (^^ es que adoro a Yue y también a la carta rápida) Bueno... el fic solo constará de tres capítulos... y eso significa que ya se acerca el final... disfrutadlo. 

Para cualquier comentario... enviádmelo a Khari18@hotmail.com.

Un besote muy gordote... 

Khari

Pdta.: Gracias a todas las personas que leéis mis fics... y también gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en escribidme algún mail... (aunque ya os lo agradezco cuando lo recibo y os contesto) y sobre todo GRACIAS A ASUKA POR PONERLO EN TÚ PAGINA... ¡ES GENIAL!


	3. 3

3- Quien busca respuestas... 

- Sakura... ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos o Touya o yo?

- No papá, con Yue/Yukito y Kero estaré bien...

- Bien... pero prométeme que llamarás en cuanto llegues.

- te lo prometo.

- "Se avisa a los señores pasajeros con destinación Hong Kong embarquen por la puerta nº 18. Por favor, pasajeros con destino Hong Kong embarquen por la puerta nº 18.

- Vamos Sakura... es nuestro vuelo.- Le dijo Yukito.

- Sí.

Sakura, Yukito y Kero subieron al avión. Durante las dos horas que duró el trayecto, Sakura permaneció callada y pensativa. Iba a volver a ver a Shaorán... Hacía tanto que soñaba ese encuentro... que ahora que se iba a realizar le dolía que fuese bajo esas circunstancias. Pero debía hacer algo... si no... se volvería loca... si es que no lo estaba ya... porque había llegado a pensar... que tal vez ella era descendiente de la niña de sus visiones... pero eso significaría que ella sería descendiente directa de Clow y también de Shaorán... y de Eriol.

- ¿Sakura?

- Mmmm ¿Sí?

- Ya hemos llegado.

Una vez desembarcaron Sakura, llamó a su padre para tranquilizarlo y se dispuso a ir antes que nada a casa de los Li, quería saber si podría contar con su ayuda o bien tendría que viajar a Inglaterra para buscar a Eriol.

- Señorita, es aquí.- Dijo el taxista.

- Muchas gracias.

Llamaron a la puerta y les salió al encuentro el viejo mayordomo, Wei que se mostró muy sorprendido de ver a Sakura allí.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! ¿Pero que...? El joven... ¿Cuando ha llegado?

- Acabo de llegar, señor Wei.

- Pase... aunque el joven Shaorán se encuentra en el instituto.

- En este momento... no vengo a ver a Shaorán... ¿Puedo ver a la señora Li?

- ¿A la señora? Miraré si puede recibirla... pero pasen no se queden en la puerta.

Tan buen punto entraron Yukito se transformó en Yue y Kero en Kerberos y esperaron. Mientras Wei fue hasta la sala donde se encontraba la señora Li leyendo un libro sobre magia.

- Señora, tiene una visita.

- ¿Quién es Wei?- Preguntó la dama sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- La señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

- La señorita Kinomoto. ¿La Señora de las Cartas? ¿La novia de mi hijo?

- Sí, señora. Ella está aquí y desea verla.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, señora.

- Bien, hazla pasar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura entró en la sala, sola (aunque Kero y Yue estaban muy preocupados por ella la esperaron fuera). Cuando la señora Li vio a Sakura quedó muy impresionada. ¿Esa jovencita, era la misma niña que conoció seis años atrás? Casi no la podía reconocer.

- Buenas tardes, señora Li.- Dijo Sakura.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto.

- Por favor, llámeme Sakura.

- Es para mí una grata sorpresa el volver a verla, Sakura. Mi hijo no se encuentra ahora mismo en casa, pero Wei me ha dicho que es a mí a quien desea ver.

- Es cierto. No niego que también espero y deseo ver a su hijo en este viaje... pero no es el motivo principal.- Dijo Sakura muy seria.

- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó la señora Li sorprendida ante la actitud de la muchacha, deduciendo que era algo importante, aquello que la había traído hasta allí.

- Vengo buscando su ayuda, señora Li.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Dijo ésta con una expresión de completa confusión.

- Lo que le acabo de decir, necesito su ayuda. Y vengo en busca de usted porque creo que es la única persona que me puede ayudar.

- Intentaré ayudarte, aunque todavía no comprendo que puede ser aquello que tú sola no puedes solucionar con tu poder.

- Se lo agradezco, señora.

- Bien, creo que tendrías que explicarme que ocurre.

- Sí.

Sakura comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde su cumpleaños hacía ya unos meses. Le explicó como perdía la realidad de vista, como le sobrevenían visiones del pasado de una niña... recuerdos de esa misma niña, que llegaban a su mente de golpe y como en todas ellas aparecía Clow.

- ¿Cuantos meses exactamente hace que empezaron esas visiones?

- Tres meses y medio.- Dijo Sakura ya no tan seria sino con ganas de llorar.

- Entiendo.

- Creo que si no consigo que paren... me volveré loca.- Dijo Sakura.- ¿Podría ayudarme?

- Lo intentaré.

- Bien... entonces creo que regresaré al hotel, volveré más tarde para ver a su hijo.

Sakura se levantó y ya se iba a marchar cuando otra visión sobrevino a su mente.

*** Flashback***

__

- Papá, ¿Estaremos siempre juntos?- Le preguntó la niña a Clow.

- Si es por mí, sí. Siempre.

- Pero... algún día tú también te irás a ese lugar en el cielo ¿Verdad?

- sí, pero falta todavía mucho tiempo... así que no te preocupes.

*** Fin Flasback***

- Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!- Decía la señora Li completamente asustada, mientras la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

- ¿Eh?- Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Te pasa muy a menudo?- Le preguntó tuteandola por primera vez... después del susto.

- Bastante.

- Quédate aquí, en mi casa. No es seguro que estés fuera, podría pasarte algo mientras ocurren.- La señora Li estaba completamente asustada.

- No, no hace falta señora. Ya hemos reservado unas habitaciones en un hotel y..

- Nada. Te quedarás aquí como mi invitada, al igual que tus guardianes. ¡Wei!

- Sí, señora.

- Acompaña a Sakura y sus guardianes a unas habitaciones... durante su estancia en Hong Kong se hospedarán aquí.

- Muy bien, señora. Señorita Sakura, por favor, sígame.

- Sí. Kero, Yue. Venid.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijeron ambos guardianes.

Aunque Wei ofreció una habitación para Yue, este se negó tal posibilidad y aseguró que él dormiría en la habitación de su ama.

Un rato más tarde llegaron las hermanas de Shaorán y tras "saludar" (subírsele encima) a Sakura, se pusieron muy contentas por su hermanito. Horas más tarde Shaorán llegó del instituto, acompañado por Meiling y un amigo suyo, se llevó un sobresalto cuando le salieron a su encuentro sus hermanas.

- ¡SHAORÁN! ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ti!- Casi gritó una.

- ¿¡Una sorpresa!?- Preguntó con miedo.

- Sí, mira ven.- Dijo otra mientras le cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta del salón. - Mira, aquí está tu sorpresa.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Y allí estaba... allí estaba Sakura, su Sakura. Había cambiado tanto en cuatro años... su pelo, lo llevaba algo más largo llegándole ahora por media espalda, y su cuerpo y rostro había abandonado sus rasgos infantiles para convertirse en toda una mujer. Se quedó estático, si no fuese porque distinguía la llave-estrella colgando de su cuello y que estaban allí Kero y Yue, no la habría reconocido.

- ¡Sakura!- Gritó Meiling mientras corría a abrazar a su vieja amiga.

- Hola Meiling. Cuanto tiempo.

- Sa... Sakura. ¿Eres... eres tú?- Preguntó Shaorán todavía en el umbral de la puerta.

- Shaorán...

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sakura y Shaorán fundidos en un abrazo, y a Kero que intentaba llegar hasta Shaorán para comérselo por estar abrazando a su ama, pero no podía porque Yue lo estaba sujetando por la cola con una gran sonrisa mientras afirmaba para sí la escena que esta viendo.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡YUE SUELTAME QUE LO MATO!- Gritaba Kero.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? Y arruinarle el momento a Sakura. Nunca.

- ¡PERO LA ESTÁ ABRAZANDO!- Decía Kero desesperado.

- Y yo me alegro.

- ¡MOCOSO! ¡SUELTALA!

Pero a pesar de las protestas de Kero... el abrazo duró unos minutos más. Más tarde, Sakura explicó a su novio el motivo principal por el cual había viajado hasta Hong Kong, cosa que le preocupó bastante.

Aquella noche la señora Li se la pasó entre libros relacionados con Clow, archivos, escritos... en todos ellos buscaba información sobre la niña de las visiones. Aunque encontró información sobre quien podía ser no tuvo algo consistente hasta que encontró un diario que perteneció al viejo mago.

Al día siguiente habló con Sakura sobre la identidad de la niña cuando ya no había nadie en la casa, y con los guardianes fuera.

- He buscado información sobre la niña que me mencionaste... y ya sé de quien se trata y también tengo una ligera sospecha del motivo por el cual tienes esas visiones sobre ella, que haría falta confirmar con un hechizo.

- ¿Y quien era? ¿Algún familiar de Clow? ¿Su hija?

- Sí, era su hija.

- Pero... cuando yo visité a Clow en el pasado no vi que tuviese ninguna hija.. Además ni Yue ni Kero saben quien era.

- Mira déjame que te explique.- Dijo la señora Li.- El mago Clow se casó cuando era bastante joven con una muchacha que había sido su mejor amiga desde niños, llamada Anna Moore. De ese matrimonio nació una niña a la que llamaron Sakura...

- ¡Se llamaba igual que yo!

- Sí, pero espera... hay más. Anna, la esposa de Clow murió con diecinueve años, tres años después de casarse con Clow y dos después de que naciese la niña, de una enfermedad. El mago Clow cuidó de la niña hasta que ella cumplió los diez años.

- ¿Por qué solo hasta los diez? En las visiones que he tenido de ella parecen quererse mucho. Además todavía no me ha dicho porqué Kero y Yue no la recuerdan.- Dijo Sakura a medida que todo lo que le decía la señora li se le hacía conocido.

- Una semana después que la niña cumplió los diez años, murió de forma repentina de una enfermedad todavía más extraña que la de su madre. Clow había creado sus cartas para que la niña no se sintiese sola, y podemos decir que todas ellas eran sus amigas... creándolas según las necesidades de Sakura. Los guardianes, como tú ya sabes cierran el círculo y puesto que ese se había centrado en la niña, ellos estaban muy ligados a ella.

- Comprendo.

- Cuando, la niña murió fue muy duro para todos y puesto que tanto para las cartas como para los guardianes había quedado un gran vacío... les borró a todos sus recuerdo.

- ¡Por eso no la recuerdan!

- Exacto.

- ¿Y por qué tengo **yo** esas visiones?

- Pues verás...

La señora Li explicó su teoría a Sakura que la dejó completamente estupefacta y que aseguró en varias ocasiones que aquello no era posible. Para estar seguros hicieron el hechizo que confirmó las sospechas de la mujer y casi trastornó a la jovencita.

- Así, igualmente tendré que ir a ver a Eriol. Necesito unas cuantas... explicaciones.

- Creo que sí. Si lo deseas... mi hijo te puede acompañar.

- Se lo agradezco.

Esa noche Sakura avisó a su padre para decirle que debía viajar a Inglaterra. Cuando Tomoyo se enteró, viajó en el primer vuelo hacía Hong Kong, ya había dejado viajar a su amiga sola hasta allí, y no pensaba dejar que viajara a Londres sin ella.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué estás...?- Le dijo al verla.

- Escúchame bien. No pienso dejar que vayas sola.

- Pero si Shaorán me va a acompañar.

- ¡Me da lo mismo!

Dos días después viajaron hasta Londres, para encontrar a Eriol. Nadie comprendía le motivo de tal viaje si por lo que sabían las visiones se habían terminado y también sabía el porque las había tenido ella.

DING DONG

Sonó el timbre de una gran casa en Londres.

- ¿Sí?- Dijo una mujer de veintitrés años.

- Hola Nakuru, ¿está Eriol?- Dijo Sakura muy sería.

- ¡Sakura! ¿¡Eres tú!?

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Ven, te llevaré con Eriol.

Las llevó a una sala donde poco después llegó Eriol, el cual se puso muy contento por ver a su vieja amiga, aunque le sorprendió verla tan seria.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Sí. Eriol, quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Podemos hablar... en privado?

- Sakura, ¿Que ocurre? Creo que lo que sea lo podemos hablar delante de todos.

- Muy bien. ¿Por qué cuando estuviste en Tomoeda... no me dijiste la verdad?

- ¿Que verdad?- Se sorprendió Eriol

- Eriol, tú eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed.- Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la ventana. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces... que yo soy la reencarnación de **tú** hija?- Preguntó muy seria.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?- Dijeron todos menos Sakura y Eriol

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

- desde hace casi cuatro meses que he tenido visiones de mi vida anterior. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Estabas... viviendo una vida normal y no quería estropeártelo.

- ¿Fue por eso que me elegiste como señora. verdad?

- Sí.

- Sabes que nada será como en nuestra vida anterior ¿Verdad?

- Lo sé. Tú ya no eres Sakura Reed, al igual que yo ya no soy Clow. Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto y eso nunca , nunca cambiará.

- Siento mucho el dolor que te causó mi muerte, Eriol, y me alegra que lo comprendas. Aunque yo siga siendo quien soy... tampoco puedo negar quien fui. Así que si alguna vez quieres hablar...

- Claro....

- Otra cosa Eriol

- ¿Sí?

- Rompe el hechizo que les impide recordarme.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Eriol.- Ya está. Ahora la promesa que hice como Clow está completa. Volvemos a estar juntos y aunque no sea una relación padre-hija, tampoco lo es amigo-amiga.

- Sí, es más una relación hermano-hermana.

FIN

Notas Autora: ¡TERMINÉ! Bueno... como veis es completamente diferente a los fics que he hecho hasta ahora... me he querido centrar en una relación especial entre Sakura y Eriol... pero en vez de una relación como pareja... en una más padre e hija... ¿A que nadie se esperaba que le sacase una hija a Clow y que luego Sakura resultase ser su reencarnación? Bueno... esta idea se me ocurrió mientras controlaba a un grupillo de diablillos... (Clases de repaso para niños de la E.S.O) durante un periodo de cinco minutillos que me dieron un poquito de tranquilidad. ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡MUY IMPORTANTE!! **El fic ya está terminado **

Bueno... para cualquier comentario me los enviáis a Khari18@hotmail.com.

Un besito,

khari


End file.
